


13 Días

by Cuits_Esp (Cuits)



Series: Sesiones de Baile Improvisadas y Otros Modos de  Convencer a Pepper Potts [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuits/pseuds/Cuits_Esp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trece días en la vida de Tony Stark tras anunciar que es Iron Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 Días

Enjambres de periodistas, cámaras y fotógrafos le rodean mientras casi la misma cantidad de guardaespaldas se afanan por sacarle de la sala sin romper demasiados huesos. Flashes, empujones, gritos y micrófonos pisoteados. Si no fuese porque ya ha estado en el infierno y tiene una prueba reluciente de ello a escasos centímetros del corazón diría que el Diablo está a punto de entrar por la puerta.

Tarda tres horas en abandonar la sala sin despeinarse demasiado. Una hamburguesa con queso y tres copas de bourbon después Jarvis le da la bienvenida a casa.

La noche se cierne sobre Malibú y desde la vista panorámica de su salón se puede observar la luna reflejada temblorosa en el mar. No hay ni rastro de Pepper pero hay un tío feo con un parche en su lugar lo cual no puede ser, de ningún modo, una buena señal.

Y ese es **el primer día**.

 

 **El segundo día** Tony Stark ni siquiera se plantea encender la televisión, ha dado instrucciones muy precisas de que no quiere ver ni un solo recorte de prensa y lo de contestar al teléfono está, por supuesto, fuera de toda duda.

Lleva desde las seis de la mañana implementando cálculos de programación para el traje y descontando minutos para las once; cuando a las once y cinco no hay rastro de su café con triple de cafeína ni de la portentosa asistente que lo suele transportar, comienza a juguetear nervioso con el motor de su Audi hasta que diez minutos más tarde -y tras comprobar con ayuda de Jarvis que efectivamente _la señorita Potts se encuentra en su puesto de trabajo-_ sube las escaleras de dos en dos, descalzo, como un gato inquieto en busca de la pierna de su amo.

El ruido incesante de los teléfonos puede escucharse a diez metros de la puerta de su despacho, enmascarando groseramente la cadencia templada y correcta de Pepper y el repiquetear constante de un tacón contra el suelo.

Quizá no sea lo más adecuado interrumpirla pero tarda más de veinte minutos en decidirse a volver a bajar al garaje mientras la escucha a una puerta cerrada de distancia.

 

Su lista de actividades para **el tercer día** amenaza seriamente con acabar ella solita con todo el Amazonas si se imprimiese en papel no reciclable.

Reuniones, entrevistas y más reuniones con hombres aburridos y juristas aún más aburridos que le hacen desear clavarse un tenedor en la fuente de alimentación de su pecho. Cuando por fin hace su último viaje en limusina para que Happy le lleve a casa es más de media noche lo que lo convierte oficialmente en **el cuarto día** consecutivo sin mediar más de media docena de palabras con Virginia "Pepper" Potts y curiosamente, aunque debe ser pura coincidencia, es la misma cantidad de tiempo que lleva de un creciente mal humor tal, que amenaza con tormenta justo por encima de su cabeza.

 

 **El quinto día** es un fracaso y **el sexto** es la tercera jornada de doce horas que su asistente _personal_ pasa en las instalaciones de SHIELD haciendo sus maravillosas cosas de asistente _personal_.

Para otros tíos.

 

 **El séptimo día** , tras lanzar un martillo contra el depósito de gasolina de su Jaguar que hace que Tonto le rocíe de agua y nieve carbónica por décima vez en dos semanas, Tony Stark, genio sin precedentes de la física y las matemáticas sin parangón en sus más amplios conceptos, está dispuesto a admitir que ha cometido un error de cálculo.

Garrafal.

Algún valor de "infinito" para campos como el de "paciencia de Virginia Potts" o "capacidad de la susodicha para perdonar a su jefe" que no debería de ser tal.

Algo así. Probablemente.

Descalzo, con el pelo goteando y la ropa calada de mejunje ignífugo, sube las escaleras a la carrera.

-¿Pepper? – le pregunta a Jarvis a falta de cinco escalones para alcanzar la primera planta.

-En su despacho, señor. ¿Quiere que le avise de su llegada?

-¡No!- contesta demasiado rápido, demasiado alto y demasiado sin respiración hasta para sus propios oídos – Gracias Jarvis

Los vaqueros se hacen pesados y la camiseta gris de algodón parece una membrana incómoda pegada por el agua a su propia piel. Recorre el salón y el pasillo a paso firme y ligero con los puños ligeramente apretados dejando huellas mojadas por el suelo de las que Jarvis no tardará en ocuparse.

-¡Poooooooooooooooostts!

Comienza a llamarla diez segundos antes de atravesar las puertas de su despacho como se atravesaban las de los salones en el antiguo oeste y sigue alargando la vocal cinco segundos más, después de estar en la misma habitación que ella.

Junto a la pared acristalada de la estancia y de pie de espaldas a la puerta sobre unos tacones imposiblemente altos, traje morado impoluto y moño pelirrojo perfecto, Pepper ni siquiera se inmuta.

-Me temo que tendremos que posponer esta conversación, señor Wayne – su tono de voz, una mezcla perfecta de amabilidad y severidad, esparcido por la habitación aunque dirigido al aparato bluetooth de su oreja derecha- le llamaremos la semana que viene.

Cruza el despacho de cuatro zancadas, o quizá sean unas cuantas más debido a las dimensiones del cuarto pero son zancadas furiosas y fuertes que valen por cuatro, y cuando su asistente por fin se da la vuelta ya es demasiado tarde porque la tiene arrinconada entre el cristal y su mojada presencia, sin ninguna opción de salida fácil.

-¿Necesita algo señor Stark?

Le sonríe como si quisiera arrancarle el bazo solo por el placer de pisotearlo con uno de sus tacones mientras los teléfonos siguen sonando en una sinfonía frenética y crispante. Huele a rosas vainilladas y necesita hacer algo al respecto de esa sensación frustrante que le oprime la boca del estómago, algo como dar dos pasos más y presionar su propio cuerpo contra el de ella y contra el cristal.

-Un robot anti-incencios menos hipocondríaco – se quita la camiseta calada en un movimiento rápido y violento y la deja caer pesada sobre el suelo –y algo de ropa seca, probablemente.

Da un paso adelante como una provocación y están tan cerca que no puede mirarla a ambos ojos a la vez

-Jarvis

Pero Virginia Portts no se deja intimidar fácilmente

-¿Sí, Señorita Potts?

-¿Podrías indicarle al Señor Stark el camino a su habitación? Al parecer ha olvidado dónde está su guardarropa

No esquiva su mirada mientras habla con el sistema inteligente de la casa

-Desde luego, Señorita Potts

Y sin más, aprovecha el ínfimo espacio libre que tiene para girarse sobre sí misma apenas rozándole y coge otra llamada de teléfono con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la vista en algún punto del paisaje que se extiende hasta el horizonte

-No Britney, el Señor Stark no concederá entrevistas ni a la Rolling Stone ni a ningún oro tipo de medio de comunicación…

A su espalda la puerta del despacho se abre de nuevo, esta vez automáticamente

-¿Señor Stark? – le avisa Jarvis- siga el pasillo hasta la tercera puerta a la derecha y…

-No será necesario Jarvis

-Como desee, Señor

Sale del despacho de mala gana y de aún un peor humor dejando atrás su camiseta mojada en el suelo. No va a su cuarto y no se cambia de ropa pero pasa cuatro horas seguidas en su gimnasio privado dando puñetazos y patadas a un saco de boxeo lleno de arena, descalzo, sin camiseta y apestando a nieve carbónica y sudor.

 

 **El octavo día** tiene los brazos doloridos y las piernas agarrotadas pero en el sótano hay un saco de boxeo en bastantes peores condiciones que él. Son las diez de la mañana y aprieta las mandíbulas mientras Pepper le coloca correctamente la corbata del traje para evitar hacer algo irremediablemente estúpido.

Sus dedos finos y esbeltos bailan sobre su cuello rozando infinitesimalmente su pecho cuando maniobra con el nudo Wilson y se le ocurre que si no van a hablarse por lo menos podrían utilizar la boca para otras actividades no menos entretenidas.

-¡Tony!

La voz de Jim se cuela por las rendijas de la puerta antes de que él la abra y aparezca en toda su impecable gloria militar de gala.

-¡Llevo hora y media en el coche esperándote!

Tony respira hondo y Pepper le coloca unas tarjetas en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y se da media vuelta sin que pueda llegar a apreciar la experiencia como es debido.

-Su discurso. Si no es mucho pedir límítese a leerlo

Sus tacones de acero repiquetean en el suelo marcando su camino hacia la puerta como una declaración en toda regla

-Y si no es mucho pedir – se para al lado de Jim sin girarse para mirarle – ocúpate de que esta vez se limite a leerlo – y sigue caminando hasta salir de la habitación.

Pasan una decena de segundos antes de que ninguno de los dos hombres hable o se mueva en absoluto hasta que Tony, por fin, emprende la marcha hacia el minibar perfectamente surtido de su cuarto

-Está cabreada

-¿Tú crees Jim?

Se sirve una generosa copa de Whisky y da dos largos sorbos de licor antes de dejarla abandonada sobre el aparador

-Arreglalo

Como si fuera tarea sencilla solo porque pudiese resumirse en una palabra

-Yo arreglo cosas y Pepper arregla por mi lo que yo no sé arreglar. No sé arreglar a Pepper

Jim camina hasta la puerta abierta y la sujeta haciéndose a un lado urgiéndole a pasar antes.

-Pues macho, estás jodido

Y ni de cerca del modo que a él le gustaría

-Dime algo que yo no sepa.

* * *

**El noveno día** Anthony Stark hace algo totalmente impropio de su persona y madruga para poner a punto el despacho antes de que llegue Pepper. Una bandeja con café, te inglés de desayuno y bollitos y pastas recién horneados preside el inmenso escritorio y ciento cincuenta docenas de margaritas cubren el resto de las superficies no imprescindibles de la habitación mientras él espera sentado -y no demasiado pacientemente- a que sean las ocho en punto.

Cuando entra por la puerta La mirada de Pepper Potts se ilumina brevemente y su mandíbula inferior cae deliciosamente hasta que le ve a él al otro lado del escritorio

-¿Necesita algo Señor Stark?

La frase empieza a sonar como una maldición para sus oídos

-Necesito que mi asistente vuelva a hablarme

-Creo que eso es lo que estamos haciendo

Cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho y él rodea el escritorio esquivando docenas de dichosas flores

-No, nos estamos comunicando lo estrictamente necesario, que dista mucho de ser lo mismo

Respira hondo y echa un vistazo rápido a la habitación mientras él continúa mirándola a ella

-¿Algo más, Señor Stark?

Baja los hombros y eleva la mirada al cielo porque todo parece indicar que a este paso va a necesitar un saco de arena nuevo

-Venga, Pepper. Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer. No puede ser tan difícil, sé que en el fondo te gusto

Su gesto sempiternamente perfecto se fractura ligeramente y Tony está dispuesto a empezar a creer en Dios en ese preciso instante

-Me paga, no necesito que me guste

-Te pago obscenamente bien- se mete las manos en los bolsillos y sonríe de medio lado esperando que ocurra el milagro- pero te gusto de un modo totalmente gratuito

Los segundos se escurren tensos entre el aroma de las flores hasta que Pepper por fin cede y sonríe abiertamente haciendo que se le olviden un par de latidos.

-¿Margaritas?- pregunta curiosa

-Las rosas hubiesen sido totalmenteinapropiadas. Muy poco profesional, ya sabes.

-Por supuesto- descruza los brazos y avanza hacia el escritorio pasando a escasos centímetros de su lado, oliendo a canela y secretos que ridiculiza por completo el aroma de las flores

-¿Has hecho tú el café? – Por fin vuelve a llamarle de tú y es probablemente la batalla que más le ha costado ganar en su vida

-Pretendo que me perdone, no envenenarla, señorita Potts

 

 **El décimo día** es la cuarta reunión con los chicos de SHIELD en menos de una semana y si bien son infinitamente más entretenidos que la legión de abogados, juristas y expertos en comunicaciones públicas de su propia compañía que se empeñan en tratar de asesinarle de aburrimiento supino diariamente, tienen la molesta costumbre de mirarle como si fuese el crío de primero de instituto en una fiesta universitaria.

-Es un placer trabajar con usted, Señorita Potts

-Es muy amable, agente… Trems

Y la aún más molesta costumbre de tratar a su asistente como si fuese una diosa caminando entre mortales, lo cual por otro lado, tampoco está tan alejado de la realidad.

Se acerca sibilino, lo suficiente para poder susurrar con voz grave y que ella le oiga

-No me gusta ese tío

-No conoces a ese tío.

Totalmente cierto

-No me gusta como te mira ese tío

-Una verdadera lástima

Lo cual en lenguaje Potts indica que no tiene la más mínima intención de tomarle en serio. Cambia el peso de su cuerpo sobre la otra pierna y se inclina ligeramente sobre ella porque sinceramente, no cree que le esté prestando la suficiente atención.

-En serio Pepper, creo que deberías hacer algo al respecto. Mejor aún, yo debería hacer algo al respecto. Seguro que puedo con él.

Sonríe de medio lado y se muerde el labio inferior ligeramente tratando de contener la risa

-Es un agente especial, Tony. Es experto en cinco disciplinas distintas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-Entonces Iron Man seguro que puede con él

Eleva los ojos al cielo y exhala todo el aire de sus pulmones en una sola respiración como si de repente estuviese terriblemente cansada.

-Primero, no hables de ti en tercera persona, es molesto. Segundo, no tiene gracia.

La mira durante un par de segundos antes de llevarse su delicado taconeo y su inconfundible aroma a flores de diamante a otro lugar y Tony no puede dejar de preguntarse de dónde habrá sacado la idea de que no está hablando totalmente en serio.

 

 **El undécimo día** Tony Stark ha batido un nuevo record de días seguidos sin dormir y la tensión acumulada en sus músculos y tendones amenaza con romper la aleación de acero y oro de su traje.

-Veo que ha perfeccionado el aterrizaje, Señor-comenta Jarvis cuando consigue posarse en el suelo sin destrozar ninguna de sus posesiones

-Sí bueno, que no se diga que todas estas inútiles maniobras inútiles que SHIELD se empeña en que haga no sirven para nada

Avanza, metálico, por el garaje hasta situarse en el punto idóneo en el que Jarvis puede comenzar a quitarle el traje

-Menos mal que el Señor posee una característica paciencia inagotable

Los brazos mecánicos que salen del suelo y del techo se afanan por desenroscar, sujetar y girar las juntas con delicadeza para poder quitarle la armadura sin que sufra daños y una idea insistente salida de la nada se mete en su cerebro, obcecada

-Jarvis, llama a Pepper, dile que necesito ayuda para quitarme el traje. Ahora mismo

-Pero señor, en realidad no…

-Jarvis – le interrumpe con autoridad- calladito estás más guapo

-Gracias señor, estar guapo es lo que me motiva- maldito programa de ironía- La Señorita Potts bajará de inmediato.

Satisfecho, esgrime una sonrisa burlona cuando se da cuenta que uno de los robots que asisten en la compleja logística de quitarle la armadura acaba de deshacerse de la cubierta de ambos brazos y de la pierna derecha.

-¡Ey! Como a alguno de vosotros se os ocurra quitarme una sola pieza más antes de que venga Pepper, la pieza más grande que quedará de vosotros será del tamaño de una chincheta

Los robots, dudan, vacilan, se mueven lentos y torpes a su alrededor decidiendo si deben cesar por completo toda actividad o limitarse a realizar las funciones que no requieran específicamente deshacerse de más partes del traje hasta que un ligero pitido indica que alguien ha abierto la puerta del garaje

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Sí, parece que Jarvis no es capaz de quitarme el traje sin arrancarme partes vitales del cuerpo

-Oh- Pepper parece ligeramente preocupada mientras se acerca hasta la plataforma donde los pies del traje están anclados- Jarvis ¿Has probado con la función de precisión?

-No sabría decirle

-¿Jarvis?

Tony clava la mirada en algún punto indeterminado del techo del garaje -¡Jarvis!

-Quiero decir que lo hemos intentado absolutamente todo pero hoy mis aplicaciones parecen tener ciertas tendencias… caprichosas, señorita Potts

Eleva las cejas como preguntándose si alguien está tratando de gastarle una broma y Tony sabe que tiene que intentar ser más rápido que ella.

-Tus manos-dice- son pequeñas. Necesito que las metas por debajo del peto de la armadura y tires.

Tuerce la cabeza como si tratase con un crío pequeño y se pone en movimiento subiendo a la plataforma asistida por miles de cientos de brazos mecánicos que le hacen de apoyo para sus brazos, sus piernas y su cintura como si formasen parte de una grandiosa máquina de caballerosidad.

Respira hondo y aprovecha el pequeño hueco de los brazos para meter los dedos entre el metal y su pecho tratando de tirar del peto sin demasiado éxito.

-Necesitas hacer más hueco

Pepper maniobra, cambia de postura, prueba los márgenes del peto erizando inconscientemente los centímetros de piel que acaricia accidentalmente a su paso.

-No te muevas- le avisa.

-Créeme, ni se me ocurriría

Se mueve con cuidado a su alrededor hasta que avanza hasta su espalda y utiliza la plataforma de Tonto para ganar altura

-¿Qué estás…? – pero se olvida de terminar la frase cuando el brazo izquierdo de Pepper el rodea la parte alta del pecho, justo donde termina la pieza de metal y empieza su cuello.

-Shhh, voy a tratar de hacer palanca

Despacio. Primero los dedos, luego la mano entera y poco a poco la delicada piel de su brazo derecho resbalan por encima de su hombro deslizándose entre su camiseta y el metal, tan despacio, tan cerca, que cuando la punta de sus dedos rozan su ombligo por debajo de la armadura no puede evitar que se le corte repentinamente la respiración en una especie de gemido ahogado

-¿Te hago daño?

Lo dice en voz baja porque su boca está tan cerca de su oído derecho que probablemente si hablase a un volumen normal le reventarían los tímpanos

-En absoluto- pero suena entrecortado y diminuto

-¿Estás seguro?

-Es solo un… leve contratiempo bascular. No pasa nada, continúa

Solo que no es tan leve y no está seguro de que "contratiempo bascular" sea un verdadero eufemismo para describir la acumulación de sangre en partes muy concretas de su cuerpo ligeramente al sur de donde apuntan sus dedos.

La armadura termina cediendo inevitablemente y Pepper desaparece rápidamente de su campo sensorial hasta que aparece unos segundos más tarde de nuevo en frente suya

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Pareces algo congestionado

-No es nada. Gracias, Señorita Potts

Tarda diez minutos en recuperar la compostura una vez que ella abandona el garaje hasta que Jarvis puede finalmente quitarle el resto de la armadura metálica.

-Deduzco que mis aplicaciones van a tener este problema de nuevo en el futuro

-Mucho más a menudo, Jarvis. Mucho, mucho más a menudo.

 

 **El duodécimo día** Pepper se empeña en que aparezca por el despacho para leer y firmar las nuevas pólizas de seguro y supervise los cambios de personal autorizados por la junta directiva después del desastre ocurrido con Obadiah.

-No tienes buena cara

Apoyada sobre el otro extremo de la mesa, con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de las rodillas y su PDA en las manos apoyada en su regazo Pepper le mira con cierta preocupación

\- Pues según la revista Cosmopolitan está entre las 10 más atractivas del mundo

-Tienes ojeras y pareces… tenso

-Es que no es fácil ser tan guapo

Pero en lugar de limitarse a sonreír descruza las piernas en un movimiento que se quedará grabado en su retina hasta que muera y se pone en pie delicadamente, andando con diligencia hasta situarse justo enfrente suyo impersonando a la propia Profesionalidad.

-Quizá deberías volver a… tener citas

Suelta el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y aparta ligeramente los papeles. Desde luego promete ser una conversación que requiere toda su atención

-¿Qué?

-No has salido mucho desde que volviste de Afganistán y creo que sería bueno que volvieses a tener citas

Hace un rápido repaso mental para comprobar si es su cumpleaños, Navidades, el día del Jefe o si ha hecho algo muy, muy, muy bueno por el karma últimamente.

-De acuerdo- dice un poco demasiado rápido- ¿Cena o una película?

-Tony…

-¿Ambas?

Su gesto se suaviza y sonríe como si supiese algo que nadie más sabe- No conmigo

-Tú eres la que ha sugerido lo de la cita

Niega levemente con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa cauta y prosigue- No me refería a una cita en el concepto de "cita" me refería a una cita en el acepción Tony Stark de la palabra- espera un par de segundos a que lo que ha dicho comience a tener sentido antes de aclararlo- "cita" en el sentido de compañía… nocturna

-Oh ¡Mucho mejor! Es más ¿para qué esperar a esta noche?- se levanta de un salto olvidando pólizas, papeles contratos y cualquier otra chorrada de seguridad nacional - ¡Venga, vamos!

-Muy gracioso Tony, los dos sabemos que no puedes permitirte acostarte conmigo

Ligeramente más confuso rodea el escritorio enfrentando a su asistente a escasos veinte centímetros de distancia el uno del otro

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es eso?

Sonrisa felina, mirada brillante y Tony tiene que concentrarse horrores en no limpiar la superficie del escritorio con un brazo y tumbarla sobre la misma con el otro

-¿Quién se encargaría entonces de echarme delicadamente de tu habitación a la mañana siguiente?

-¿Quién dice que querría hacerlo?

Pepper se ríe. Una risa delicada y condescendiente, la misma que solía utilizar para reírse de los chistes infantiles que contaba aquel pazguato de contabilidad – Os he conseguido un par de entradas para Jim y para ti para la inauguración de una nueva discoteca de alto standing en Los Ángeles. Aprovéchalas.

Virginia Potts sale de la habitación llevándose, al parecer, su estómago con ella.

Los Ángeles es una ciudad bonita. La discoteca tiene buena música, buena bebida y chicas impresionantes. Se lleva buena parte de bar puesto y un par de besos en el bolsillo y a cambio deja una interesante suma en propinas, un par de cuellos marcados y a Jim enrollándose con una mulata caribeña en los sofás de la zona vip, pero cuando vuelve a casa bien entrada la noche, solo están Happy y él en la limusina.

 

E **l decimotercer día** es una maldición.

Se mira al espejo y unas antiestéticas bolsas moradas bajo los ojos le dan los buenos días mientras los músculos de su espalda se quejan agarrotados cuando se mueve.

_Tienes ojeras y pareces… tenso_

Respira hondo y se mete a la ducah sin dar al agua caliente por enésima vez en lo que va se semana y se plantea que quizá debería dejar de hacer eso de simular que Jarvis no le puede quitar el traje y seguir el consejo de su asistente, encontrarse una chica fácil, cualquier chica fácil, si no quiere terminar con sabañones de tanta agua fría y con cayos en las manos de prácticas menos inocentes.

Se seca el pelo con fuerza con la toalla del lavabo, se pone los primeros vaqueros que encuentra en el armario y se va poniendo la camiseta blanca de algodón a medio camino del pasillo, descalzo y con la piel de los brazos y el pelo aún húmeda.

-Jarvis ¿Está la Señorita Potts en casa?

-Está en la sala de reuniones con el señor Mark Fennell

El nombre del tipo no le suena para nada pero gira a la derecha en el siguiente recodo para dirigirse al otro ala de la casa donde está situada la sala de reuniones que raramente pisa.

Piensa en generadores, piensa en motores y prótesis metálicas para mutilados. Piensa en pedirle a Pepper que le de el número de teléfono de alguna chica guapa y esperar que esa extraña sensación frustrante que parece cubrirle como una sombra se esfume. Y piensa en los 38 artículos de leyes que Obiadiah se empeñó en que Jarvis le recitara constantemente sobre la constitución de delito del acoso laboral y las penas carcelarias que suponían cuando asumió la dirección de la empresa.

Quiere un café. Y ese número de teléfono de una chica guapa y probablemente quiere también algo relacionado con las últimas indicaciones de la junta directiva solo que abre la puerta de la sala de reuniones y ya no quiere nada de eso.

La habitación está vacía salvo por Pepper y ese tipejo que le suena del departamento de marketing. Es una sala de sesenta metros cuadrados con una enorme mesa central y cincuenta sillones de cuero suficientemente amplios como para respetar de sobra los espacios interpersonales y sin embargo sus dos ocupantes permanecen de pie ceca de una de las paredes laterales ocupando menos de un metro cuadrado entre los dos. Y no tiene ni más remota idea de lo que pasa pero lo cierto es que ella afirma con la cabeza y él sonríe como un auténtico gilipollas, en menos de un metro cuadrado de espacio, y no necesita saber nada más.

Deja la puerta abierta a su paso y comienza a caminar hacia ellos dos con una determinación no poco habitual en él

-Buenos días Señor Stark- dice el muy imbécil cuando se percata de su presencia

Se para un momento a mitad de camino y señala al tipo en cuestión no sin cierta agresividad

-Tú. Fuera

Su sonrisa se disipa a velocidades astronómicas y baja la cabeza cuando ambos se cruzan, caminando en sentidos opuestos

-Tú –señala a su asistente a un par de metros de distancia mientras sigue avanzando hacia ella- Despedida.

Tarda dos segundos eternos en llegar hasta ella, medio más en cogerla de la cintura con una mano y de la nuca con la otra y ni siquiera espera a oír la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas para empujarla contra la pared presionando cada ángulo de su cuerpo contra sus curvas.

No la besa. Ha besado a suficientes mujeres a lo largo de su vida como para saber lo que es un beso y qué se siente y no es nada remotamente parecido a lo que sucede cuando su boca se abalanza sobre la de Pepper sin ceremoniosidad alguna y devora sus labios y enrosca su lengua con la suya. Cambia el ángulo, embiste, jadea en su boca y cuando ella hunde los dedos en su pelo y gime está a punto de arruinarse los pantalones ahí mismo como un patético quinceañero.

-¿Señor?

La voz metálica de Jarvis se deja oír en todas partes y ambos aprovechan la interrupción para respirar

-¿Qué dijimos de estar calladito, Jarvis?

-Lo siento señor, pero tiene una llamada de la Casa Blanca. Urgente

Respira hondo y da un paso atrás que le cuesta toda la voluntad de la que dispone

-Bien, en seguida voy Jarvis

Se da la vuelta y comienza a andar hacia la salida hasta que está a un par de metros de la puerta y recuerda que ha olvidado algo

-Readmitida – le dice por encima del hombro evitando mirar sus ojos vidrioso y sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados si quiere poder salir de esa habitación – Hasta esa noche a las once. Mañana a las nueve volverá estar readmitida, no, mejor que sea a las diez.

Y cierra la puerta tras él sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que recuerda haberse sentido nunca jamás en toda su vida.


End file.
